World's Greatest Love
by spikesluvs13
Summary: Scott and Shelby spend the summer together.
1. Leaving

Title= World's Greatest Love  
Summary= Scott and Shelby leave Horizon for the summer to go to Scott's house.   
Spoilers= All the way up to Because I Love You.  
Disclaimer= I do not own anything that has to do with Higher Ground: Scott, Shelby, exc.  
  
Chapter 1= Leaving  
The girl's dorm   
  
I am so scared thought Shelby. She and Scot were leaving to go Scott's house in less than three hours. It had been one week since the morp. Scott's dad had begged Scott to reconsider coming back home. Scott had declined his father's offer but told Martin he would go and visit his dad for the summer only if Shelby could come with them. Martin not so happily agreed. Though She had agreed to go and had told Scott how excited she was, She was actually deeply scared. Scott was from a completely different world than her. Scott kept on telling her about how they were going to have a fantastic time together. The way Scott was acting was making her feel Guilty about the way she was feeling. She knew how much she loved Scott and how much he loved her, but what if there love could not survive the harsh lands outside Horizon. OMG Shelby stop being so stupid, she told herself.   
  
Juliet: (happily yelling) SHELBY time to get up!  
  
Shelby: (annoyed) OK, OK, OK! I am getting up!   
  
The boy's dorm  
  
Auggie: All packed up meat  
Scott: Yep, all ready.  
Auggie: so you and Shel are going to be together for two months without peter. What are you planning to do with Shelby?  
David: Oh, I know what they are going do!  
Ezra: (annoyed by David) What are they going to do?  
David: This!  
  
David jumps on Scott's bed and starts to hump the bed while he screams Shelby's name  
  
Scott: ( mad) Get off my fuckin bed David before I make you get off.   
David: ok, I will.  
Ezra: If you would please not beat me up for asking but David in his own idiotic way has a point.   
Auggie: (kidding) Ya Scott, when you get back I want to hear all the Details.  
Scott: Whatever guys, nothing is going to happen. I also love Shelby way too much to tell you guys about anything we do together.   
  
Roger walks in the dorm.   
Roger: Scott time to go, your dad is here.   
Scott: Ok  
Roger: I will take your bags down to the car you go and get Shelby.  
Scott: OK, bye guys. I will see you when I get back.   
Ezra: Bye.  
Auggie: Bye.  
David: (happily) Bye and please feel free to not come back.   
  
As Scott was walking out of the dorm and walking to go get Shelby, he was suddenly hit with a feeling of fright. He loved Shelby more than anything in the entire world. Why was he scared?   
  
Scott enters the Girls dorm  
Scott: Shel, you ready to go?  
Shelby: Yep, can you help me with my bags cowboy?   
  
Shelby then walks up to were Scott is standing at the end of her bed and gives him a kiss.  
  
Scott: Yeah, sure as long as you give me another kiss.  
Shelby: Mmm. Ok.   
  
I love this girl so much. How did I get so lucky? Thought Scott, as he and Shelby were making out on her bed.   
  
Kat enters the dorm with Shelby and Scott knowing.  
  
Kat: Um. Excuse me but Peter is looking for you two.  
Scott: (embarrassed) Ok.  
  
Outside on the Campus  
  
Scott: Hi, Dad.  
Shelby: Hello, Mr. Barringer.   
Martin: Hello Scott  
  
Martin was not happy about Scott dating Shelby. He felt his son deserved better then a messed up girl.   
  
Martin: Let us get going. I have some business to do back home so we have to hurry to get back home.  
  
Scott: Ok.  
  
Scott and Shelby were in the back seat of the car and Shelby was scared, and hurt and confused by Martins actions. She had no idea why he was acting the way he was but she did not care. She did not disserve it. She was going to have fun on this trip. She was going to be with Scott for a whole summer, without Peter and Sophie. She was going to a have fun time she repeated to herself. As she washed as the car she was in disappeared from Horizon she thought to herself, here we go!   
  
TBC  
  
How did u guys like it? This is my first story, so I am nervous. Please Review and tell me what you think. I am only in the eighth grade so there are probably some errors on my grammar and stuff but I try my best.   
  
-Lasey


	2. Alone and Loving it

Title= World's Greatest Love  
Summary= Scott and Shelby leave Horizon for the summer to go to Scott's house.   
Spoilers= All the way up to Because I Love You.  
Disclaimer= I do not own anything that has to do with Higher Ground: Scott, Shelby, exc.  
  
Chapter 2: Alone and Loving it  
  
Scott: Well, how do you like my place?   
Shelby: It is huge  
  
Scott had just finished giving her the tour of his house and Shelby was shocked. She had thought Scott's life was different from hers but not this different. The ride to Scott's house was quiet. Martin never spoke to her, and she quite happy about that. She was sure if he said something she would of said something that might of wreck her and Scott getting to spend the summer together. She was also extremely happy that Martin had just left to do some kind of business and would not be back for two days. She and Scott could enjoy their time alone together.   
  
Scott: And this is my well our room.   
  
Scott's room was just like she thought it was his trophies everywhere, pictures of football on the walls, and right by his bed was a picture of Scott and his dad.   
  
Shelby: Well don't you mean your room? Your father strictly said that I would be staying in the guest room.   
Scott: Well, he is not going to be here for the next two days and I will pet that he will be on business trips for most of the summer. I strongly dought that we will be following that rule of his.   
Shelby: (kidding) OO rule breaking, your a rebel, cowboy.   
Scott: You bet  
Shelby: Well, maybe I do not want to share a room with you.   
  
While saying this, Shelby dropped her bags and walked her way to Scott.   
  
Scott: Well. Then I will just have to convince you to want to.   
  
Scott then wrapped his arms around Shelby's waist and leaned down to kiss her neck.   
  
Scott: I love you.  
Shelby: I love you.  
  
Scott brought his left hand up to Shelby's face to wipe the hair away from her face. His right hand went a little further down (wink, wink). Scott then began to kiss her neck again. He then brought his lips to her lips and the convincing began. This went on for about 15 minutes.  
  
Scott: So, are you convinced you want to stay with me in my room?   
Shelby: (playfully) Um. I do not know.  
Scott: (playfully) O really  
Shelby: Ya  
  
Scott then tackles her and starts to tickle her.  
  
Shelby: Yes I will stay with you.   
Scott: Good  
  
Scott smiled and Shelby just thought about how much she loved him. She did not want to have meaningless sex with him. She wanted it to be special.  
  
Scott: Shel, what is wrong?  
Shelby: (to quickly) Nothing  
Scott: Shells do not give me that. What is wrong?  
Shelby: Well.  
Scott: (strongly) Shelby!  
Shelby: I want are first time together to be special. I just do not think I am ready yet.   
Scott: Shelby, I want it to be special to.   
Shelby: Really?  
Scott: Yes of course! I love you more than anything. I will wait until your ready. Just because we are sleeping in the same bed does not mean we have to have sex. I love you Shelby Merrick. You are everything to me.   
Shelby: I love you, Scott. Thank you for understanding.   
  
Three hours later  
  
Shelby: (yelling) NO. NO.   
Splash  
Scott: OMG. Scott I am going to kill you!  
  
Scott has a huge pool in his backyard so of course- swimming (lol). Well it was all in good fun until Scott decided throw Shelby in.  
  
Scott: (laughing) Dang! Shelby, you do not have to be so dramatic.   
Shelby: YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY.   
Scott: Yes I do.  
Shelby: Lets see if you think it is funny when you do not have a girlfriend anymore.   
Scott: Shelby, it is not that big of a deal.  
Shelby: Yes it is!  
  
Shelby jumps up to where Scott is squatting on the ground and pulls him the pool,   
  
Later that night  
  
Scott: I love you   
Scott was on his side and his arm was over Shelby who was on her side looking at Scott.   
  
Shelby: I love you, cowboy.  
  
As Shelby was lying in Scott's bed with Scott, she had no dought in her mind that this summer was going to be filled with nothing but joy. Today had been amazing. For the firs time in so long, it had just been Scott and her. She loved it!  
  
For the first time in so long Scott felt comfortable in his bed and he knew it was because of Shelby. He knew his dad hated Shelby but he did not care he really did not care about anything regarding his father. He made the deal with his dad to come home for the summer, only to be able to spend time alone with Shelby. It sure as hell paid off. Today had been amazing. He had never been so happy in his life. He just hoped nothing would ruin it.   
  
TBC  
  
What do you guys think? Should I keep going with the story? What do you guys think should happen? Please RR. Thanks.  
  
-Lasey


	3. Old Friends

Title= World's Greatest Love  
Summary= Scott and Shelby leave Horizon for the summer to go to Scott's house.   
Spoilers= All the way up to Because I Love You.  
Disclaimer= I do not own anything that has to do with Higher Ground: Scott, Shelby, exc. I do own Jamie.   
  
Chapter 3 Old Friends  
  
Ring  
Ring  
Scott: Hello  
Girl: Scott? Omg it's you  
Scott: Who is this?  
Jamie: Jamie  
Scott: JAMIE!  
Jamie: Yes its me! Where have you been? I have missed you so much.   
Scott: I am going to another school up north  
Jamie: Well, how long are you staying here?  
Scott: The whole summer.   
  
Shelby walks into the room where Scott is.   
  
Shelby: Who is on the phone Scott?  
Scott: Um. An old friend of mine.   
Shelby walks up to were Scott is and gives him a kiss.   
  
Shelby: I am going to lie by the pool, when your done talking comes join me.   
Scott: Kay  
  
Shelby leaves the room  
  
Jamie: Whom is that girl talking?  
Scott: My girlfriend, Shelby.  
Jamie: GIRLFRIEND?  
Scott: Yes, Girlfriend  
Jamie: O well all the guys are going to Connors tonight. You and your girlfriend can come. I am sure everybody would love to see you.   
Scott: Ya sure I would love to.  
Jamie: Bye  
Scott: Bye  
  
Jamie was not happy. How dare he, She thought to herself. He has a girlfriend! They were not even broken up. Scott had just disappeared. Scott was the love of her life and was amazing in bed. No girl except for her could be good enough for her Scotty. By the end of the summer would be hers.   
TBC  
Sorry it is Short. Will update soon  
PLEASE REVIEW   
Thanks all of you for reviewing on the last chapters.   
  
-Lasey


	4. Meetings

Title= World's Greatest Love  
Summary= Scott and Shelby leave Horizon for the summer to go to Scott's house.   
Spoilers= All the way up to Because I Love You.  
Disclaimer= I do not own anything that has to do with Higher Ground: Scott, Shelby, exc. I own Jamie, Tim, Hailie, and Connor.   
  
Scott's friends  
Jamie: Scott's ex-girlfriend  
Tim: Scott's best friend  
Hailie: Jamie's best friend   
Connor: Scott's friend  
  
Chapter 4 Meetings   
  
Haile: Your lying!  
Jamie: No, that slut took my Scotty away from me.  
Haile: Is she coming tonight to Connor's house?  
Jamie: Yes!  
Haile: Well, we will just have to make her regret the day she took Scotty away from you.   
  
Scott's house  
Scott and Shelby are making out on the couch.   
  
Shelby: Mmm. Scott I have to get ready.  
Scott: I know. Do you need some company in shower?  
Shelby: I would love to have you come and join me but not a whole log of washing and cleaning would accrue.   
  
Scott's Car  
Shelby: Where are we going?  
Scott: My friend Connor's house.   
Shelby: Was that who you were on the phone with today?  
Scott: Um No that was Jamie.   
Shelby: (Jealous) Who is Jamie?  
Scott: An old friend.   
Shelby: How old?  
Scott: Come on, Shelby! I love you and only you! There is no reason for you to be jealous. Besides, Jamie is way to flacky for my taste.   
Shelby: Well, tell me about your relationship with her.   
Scott: It was not really a relationship from my view. I t was just convient. We started going out two months after Elaine moved in.   
Shelby: Did you have sex with her?  
Scott: Shelby! That is none of your business.   
Shelby: Well, when you ask me about my old relationships, I will just tell you it is none of your business.   
Scott: Yes we had sex. I can have really remembered it though I was high.  
Shelby: When did you guys break up?  
Scott: we did not! Well not officially that is.   
Shelby: (angry) WHAT!  
Scott: I did not have time to call any of my friends before I left for horizon.   
Shelby: (Sarcastic) That makes me feel so much better.   
Scott: I made it quite clear that you were my girlfriends. You have nothing to worry about.   
Shelby: Ok, I am only letting this go because I love you.   
Scott: I love you too.  
  
Connor's house  
  
Tim: Scott, It is so good to see you, man.  
Scott: It is good to see you too.   
Tim: You got yourself a hot girlfriend.  
  
A Tim point to wear Shelby is talking with Connor.   
  
Scott: hey, watch it man! She is mine  
Tim: do not worry; I got myself a hot girlfriend to. Hailie. Your girl is hotter than hailie though.   
Scott: I love her more than anything!  
Tim: I am happy for you.   
  
Connor: Scott seems happy.   
Shelby: He is. I am happy too. Everything is great.   
Connor: I am happy for the both of you.   
Shelby: Thanks; tell me about Scott and how he was before he came to Horizon.  
  
Jamie: Look at her. How dare she. Flirting with Connor. Scott sure has a cheater on his hands.   
Tim: Jamie, they are just talking  
Hailie: Tim! You are not supposed to defend her!  
Tim: Scott loves her! She loves Scott! Jamie if you really want Scott to be happy, I would just leave them alone.   
  
Tim gets up and leaves.  
  
Later that night  
  
Shelby is walking out of the bathroom and accidentally runs into Jamie.   
Jamie: (Snobby) I am Jamie. You must be Shelby.  
Shelby: Yes, I am Shelby. If you can please back away from the door, I would like to leave.   
Jamie: Just for your information. Scott loves me. Not you. He missed me while he was away and he had to have a girl in his company. So, while he was kissing you he was thinking about me.   
Shelby: (sarcastic) I am sure that is the reason why Scott and I are together.   
Jamie: by the end of the summer Scott will be saying bye to you and hello to me.   
Shelby: I strongly disagree. Now get out of my way before I make you move.   
  
Jamie MOVES away from the door. A little scared by Shelby's words. Shelby then goes back into the living room.   
  
In Scott's bed  
  
Shelby: I swear to god Scott. I am going to kill her. How dare she say those things to me?   
Scott: Shelby, do not let it bother you. There is no completion between the two of you. I love you and that is it. Stop thinking about Jamie.   
  
Shelby leans over and kisses Scott.   
  
Shelby: Goodnight  
Scott: Night  
  
TBC  
  
R&R  
  
- LASEY


	5. Tonight

Title= World's Greatest Love  
Summary= Scott and Shelby leave Horizon for the summer to go to Scott's house.   
Spoilers= All the way up to Because I Love You.  
Disclaimer= I do not own anything that has to do with Higher Ground: Scott, Shelby, exc. I own Jamie, Tim, Hailie, and Connor.   
  
This chapter does have some sexual contact in it so be ware.   
Chapter 5: Tonight  
  
Tonight is the night, Shelby thought. Scott and her were going to make love. It had been two week since Scott and her left horizon. Everything was great. Martin was never home. Witch left Scott and her all to themselves. The only bad thing about here trip was Jamie. She had only seen Jamie twice since their first encounter at Connor's house. They had not spoken too each other since that night. Jamie would give her dirty looks and she would give dirtier ones back. The rest of Scott's friends were, wonderful. She had met even more of Scott's friends when she and Scott went to Tim's birthday party. Everybody missed Scott. They all wanted to talk with him. Tonight was her night. Nobody else was going to get to talk to Scott. It was going to be the best night of her life.   
  
Scott: Shelby are my.  
  
There stood Shelby, the love of his life, completely naked.   
  
Scott: Um.  
Shelby: Are you going to come over here, cowboy?  
  
Scott walks over to Shelby and wraps his arms around her and gives the most passionate kiss ever.   
  
Scott: You are so amazing. I love you so much.   
Shelby: l loves you too.   
  
Scott is kissing her again. Shelby starts to unbuckle his pants and Scott takes off his shirt never breaking their kiss. Scott leans down and starts to kiss her entire body.   
  
Shelby: Scott!  
Scott: Shhh  
  
Scott's hands start to touch all over her breast.   
  
Scott: I love you, Shelby.  
Scott's sits Shelby down on his bed and well we all know what is going to happen. (I figured I should stop there is its only a pg-13 rating)  
  
Shelby: This is heaven.  
  
Scott laughs and turns on his side and leans down to kiss Shelby's breast.   
  
Scott: Sentiments appreciated.  
  
Shelby laughs and turns on her side so she is facing Scott. There is proplilty only 1 mm between them and she was fine with that.   
  
Shelby: I love you more than anyting in the world. This was amazing. You were amazing.   
Scott: Well, I am the best.   
  
You are the best she thought. Scott was the best she had ever had and the biggest (wink, wink).  
  
Scott: I love you too. I cannot image my life without you. Out of all the girls I have been with, you are the best and most meaningful. You are my heaven.   
Shelby: AWW, Scott! How ling have, you been practicing that one?  
Scott:(laughing) 2 days   
Shelby: I love you  
Scott: I love you  
  
Everything was perfect in Shelby's life. Well except Jamie.  
  
Please Review   
  
LASEY


	6. Happy Birthday

Title=World's Greatest Love  
Summary= Scott and Shelby leave Horizon for the summer to go to Scott's house.   
Spoilers= All the way up to Because I love you.   
Disclaimer= I do not own anything that has to do with Higher Ground: Scott, Shelby, and exc. I own Jamie, Time, Hailie, and Connor.   
  
Thanks, for the reviews! Don't forget to review on these.   
  
Chapter 6 Happy Birthday!   
  
Jamie: So what should I get Scotty for his Birthday?  
Hailie: I do not know. What does he want?  
Tim: Your not going to give Scott anything that is going to jeopardize his relationship with Shelby!  
Jamie: Why would I do that?   
Tim: Because when we all went to the movies last night you spilt your coke all over Shelby and when she left to go get cleaned up you were all over Scott.   
Jamie: Scott loves me, Tim.   
Hailie: Tim, why don't you ever agree with me!  
Time: Because, you do not have a mind off your own and you go along with everything Jamie does.   
Haile: Fuck you!  
Time: I would love to, but I have to go finalize Scott's surprise birthday party.   
  
Tim leaves  
  
Hailie: You and Shelby look a like, you know?  
Jamie: OMG!  
Hailie: It is not that big of a deal!  
Jamie: Not, that! I know how to make Scott and Shelby break up!  
Hailie: How?  
Jamie: Shelby and I look a like. If Scott is not thinking straight, he would think I am her.   
Hailie: How is that going to happen?  
Jamie: Scott's birthday party is at a hotel right?  
HailIe: Yeah?  
Jamie: Well, I can get an extra room and trick Scott into sleeping with me!  
Then, you can trick Shelby into coming down to the room. She will see Scott and me. She will never want to speak to him again. Leaving Scott all to me.   
Hailie: Perfect! How are you going to get Scott to sleep with you?   
Jamie: With these!  
  
Jamie pulls out some crushed pills out off her purse.  
  
Hailie: Are those?  
Jamie: Yep, once Scotty gets these in his system he will totally think I am Shelby!  
Hailie: You are so bad.  
Jamie: I know. I will do anything to get my Scotty back.   
  
Tim's house  
  
Tim: So, everything is set?  
Shelby: Yep, Scott thinks his dad has a meeting to go to at h big hotel and his dad wants us to come and see the place on Saturday.   
Tim: He has no idea it is a party?  
Shelby: Nop!  
Tim: Good, as you no Scott is a very popular guy so there are like 100 people coming. I will try to get everybody there by 7:30 to 9. You show up with Scott at 9:30.   
Shelby: Ok, I better get back to Scott. He thinks I am just getting some Shampoo.  
  
Scott's car  
  
Scott: I hope my dad does not act to bad, tonight. I hate the way he acts around you.   
Shelby: Do not worry about that, Scott.  
Scott: The look on his face was so funny, when he found us in bed together.  
Shelby: Do not remind me!  
Scott: It was funny!  
Shelby: It was humiliating.   
Scott: I hope he rembered it is my birthday tomorrow!  
Shelby: Well, I did not forget!  
Scott: What is your present?  
Shelby: You will find out tomorrow at 3:15.  
Scott: Hint?  
Shelby: Nop!  
Scott: Fine! Were here!  
  
Scott and Shelby get out of the car and go all way to the top floor Shelby opens the door and  
  
SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shelby: Happy Birthday! I love you.  
  
Shelby gives Scott a kiss.   
  
Scott: I love you  
  
Tim walks up.   
Tim: Happy birthday, man!  
Scott: Thanks! Whose idea whats this?   
  
Tim points to Shelby.  
  
Scott: Thanks, Babe!  
Shelby: Your welcome! I could have not done it without Tim.   
  
The rest of the night went on very well. Every one was having fun. Everyone wanted to talk with Scott. Scott himself was getting a little tipsy. Shelby was having a great time too. She loved seeing Scott happy. He was going to very happy when gets home, tonight. She is going to give him his present early! Well, on of them!   
  
Jamie walks over to Scott!   
  
Jamie: Hey! Happy birthday.   
Scott: Thanks.  
Jamie: Here, I got you a drink.   
Scott: Thanks.   
  
Scott drinks the entire bottle.  
  
Jamie: Do you want to go outside and get some fresh air?  
Scott: No, I think I should stay here!  
Jamie: Come on Scott, Please!  
Scott: Fine. Only for five minuets.   
  
Shelby: Tim, have you seen Scott?  
Tim: NO  
Shelby: I have not seen him for a while.  
Hailie: Let us go look for him!  
  
Hotel room  
  
Jamie: Scott, are having fun!  
Scott: Yeah, Shelby I love you so much.  
Jamie: I know.  
  
Jamie leans into kiss Scott. He kisses her back and they start to take each other's cloths off.   
  
Haile: Maybe he is in this room.  
Shelby: Why would he be in there?  
  
Hailie opens he door.  
  
Shelby: SCOTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TBC


	7. Now it is

Title=World's Greatest Love  
Summary= Scott and Shelby leave Horizon for the summer to go to Scott's house.   
Spoilers= All the way up to Because I love you.   
Disclaimer= I do not own anything that has to do with Higher Ground: Scott, Shelby, and exc. I own Jamie, Time, Hailie, and Connor.   
  
Chapter 7 Now it is.   
  
OMG! OMG! This is not happening, thought Shelby. The man I love is not standing there half naked with his naked ex girlfriend.   
  
Jamie: Hi, Shelby!  
Scott: Shelby! I   
Jamie: No, Scott your with me! You told me I was beautiful, remember.   
Scott: No! Shelby I thought Jamie was you!  
Shelby: Yeah, right.   
  
Shelby runs out of the room and out of the hotel.   
  
Scott: Jamie! I thought you were Shelby!  
Jamie: Scott, Shelby has left now! You can stop lying. You love me and we can be together!  
Scott: NO. NO. NO. We cannot! I do not want to ever see you again! I hate you!  
  
Scott runs out of the room and goes to find Shelby.  
  
Tim: Jamie, I told you not to do anything that would screw them up!  
Jamie: I did not! It just happened.   
Tim: Whatever.  
  
Tim walks out with Hailie behind him.   
  
Haile: (laughing) That was so funny.   
Tim: What do you mean?  
Hailie: Sweetheart, Jamie spikes Scott's drink so he would think she was Shelby! I brought Shelby down here to see them together! Duh.   
Tim: What! You had a part in this.   
Haile: yah.  
Tim: I have to go find Scott and tell him what you just said.   
  
Scott's house  
  
Scott: Shelby? Shelby? Listen to me!  
Shelby: Fuck you! I love you. You told me you loved me too.   
Scott: I do.  
Shelby: No you do not.   
  
Every man in my life has hurt me, Shelby thought. She thought Scott was the one but she was dead wrong. She had never felt this much pain before. She hated it.   
  
Shelby: Go away!  
Scott: Fine! We will talk later. I love you.  
Shelby: Whatever.   
  
Ring   
Ring  
SCOTT: Hello?  
Tim: Scott?  
Scott: Ya  
Tim: Jamie spiked your drink.  
Scott: What?  
Tim: She spiked your drink so you would think she was Shelby. Hailie told me.   
Scott: Omg. Come over! You need to tell Shelby she will not believe me.   
  
Tim: Shelby! Listen to me.  
Shelby: Why?  
Tim: Jamie spiked Scott's drink! She did it so Scott would think she was you.   
Shelby: Your lying.  
Tim: I will bring Hailie over here and make her tell you.   
Shelby: Your serious.   
Tim: Yes  
Shelby: Scott, did you really think it was I?  
Scott: Yes, I love you more than anything. You are my world. I would never cheat on you.   
Shelby: REALLY?  
Scott; Yes  
  
Tim walks out of the room.  
  
Scott: I love you! I am so sorry this happened.   
Shelby: I love you. I have never felt that mush pain before. Jamie is going to regret doing what she did. First, I am going to give you your present.   
Scott: Really?  
  
Shelby walks over to him and gets on her knees and starts to UN buckle his pants.   
  
Shelby: I love you Scott.  
  
Scott: I love you.  
Shelby: Happy Birthday!  
Scott: Now it is.  
  
TBC


	8. Going Away

Title=World's Greatest Love  
Summary= Scott and Shelby leave Horizon for the summer to go to Scott's house.   
Spoilers= All the way up to Because I love you.   
Disclaimer= I do not own anything that has to do with Higher Ground: Scott, Shelby, and exc. I own Jamie, Time, Hailie, and Connor.  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I am glad everyone likes the story.   
  
Chapter 8 Going away.   
  
Scott: I got an Idea.  
Shelby: I am happy for you.   
Scott: Let us go to see my mom.  
Shelby; Huh?  
Scott: All the stuffy with Jamie, I feel that we should just get some space. I want you to meet my mom.  
Shelby: Your right. We need to get away. We have to go back to Horizon is four weeks. Let us go.  
Scott: Ok. I will call my mom.  
  
Plane  
  
Scott: You read?  
Shelby: Yep. You sure your dad isn't going to be mad about this?  
Scott: He will be mad. Who cares?  
Shelby: Your bad!  
Scott: I know.  
  
Scott's moms house.   
  
Susan: Scott I missed you so much.   
Scott: Missed you too mom. This is my girlfriend Shelby.  
Shelby: Hi  
Susan: Hello, your very beautiful.  
Shelby: (embarrassed) Thanks.  
Susan: Let us go get something to eat.  
  
Restaurant   
  
Susan: That is horrible.  
Shelby: I know, I am not going to let Jamie get to me.  
Susan: You should not.  
Scott: I think the girl needs help.  
Susan: I do too. To spike your drink. She is crazy.  
Shelby: Well, maybe she can go to a hospital and never come out.  
Susan. Your very luck to have Scott, Shelby.  
Shelby: I know. He is amazing.  
Scott: No mom! I am the lucky one. She is amazing.  
Susan: Well you too are mad for one another.  
Scott: You have a better view of our relationship than my dad. He hates Shelby.  
Susan: Do not let it get to you.  
Shelby; I do not let it get to me. I do not want a man to like me if he does not respect his own son.  
Susan: Every time you open your mouth, I like you more.  
Shelby: I like you too.  
Susan: I have to go. Here is my credit card. Go shopping.  
Scott: Mom! I do not think we are up to shopping.  
Susan: Yes you are. Go by Shelby something.  
Shelby: I do not need anything.  
Susan: Yes you do. Go. Now.  
Scott: OK.   
  
Scott: I did not know you liked to shop.  
Shelby: I do not. Not every day. I am going to go to the restroom.  
Scott: Ok.  
  
Shelby leaves  
  
Girl: Scotty? It is you. What are you doing out of Horizon?  
Scott: Elaine goes away.  
Elaine: No. Why are you here?  
Scott: Go away   
Elaine: Scotty! You could be nice.  
Scott: How about No.  
Elaine: Are you here alone.  
Scott: What?  
  
Elaine tryst to kiss Scott.   
  
Scott: No! Go away.  
Elaine: Jamie told m what you did to her. How could you leave her for a slut?  
Scott: She is not a slut. If you ever call her that, again you will regret it.  
Elaine: You would never hit me.  
Scott: No but Shelby sure as hell would. How do you know Jamie? I never brought her over to the house.  
Elaine: She is my cousin. I do not like you treating her like trash.  
Scott: She spiked my drink. Go to hell.   
  
Elaine walks away and bumps into Shelby.  
  
Shelby: Watch it.  
  
Shelby walks up to Scott.   
  
Shelby: Why is she here?  
Scott: I do not know. She and Jamie are cousins.  
Shelby: Figures. They are both crazy.  
Scott: More like insane.  
Shelby: I love you.  
Scott: I love you.  
Shelby: It is only four and your mom is not coming back until nine. Let us go back to her place and have a little fun.  
Scott: God Yes!  
  
TBC  
  
Please Review


	9. Leaving 2

Title: World's Greatest Love  
Summary: Scott and Shelby spend the summer together.  
Spoilers: Up to Because I Love You.  
Disclaimer: See Before Chapters  
  
Chapter 9 Leaving  
  
Scott's House  
  
Scott: I cannot believe we have to go back to Horizon in four days.  
Shelby: I know.  
  
The summer had been amazing. Running into Elaine and Jamie had been the only bad thing that happened to them this summer. Scott's mom had been great. She was just like Scott. Shelby had really connected with Susan. When they got back. From Susan's house, they spent most of their time alone together. Scott bought Shelby a promise ring that had Scott' engraved into it. They went to many movies but never really watched them. They made love at least once a day.  
  
Scott: I do not know how I am going to be able to follow Horizon's rules once we get back.  
Shelby: Scott, we never did fallow them.  
Scott: You know what I mean.  
Shelby: I will find a way to keep you and me satisfied.  
Scott: That is why I love you.  
Shelby: I know. I love you.  
  
Scott and Shelby Kiss.  
  
Scott: I am hungry. Let us go eat.  
Shelby: Ok.  
  
Scott: You ready?  
Shelby: Yeah, Bye everybody.  
Tim: Bye.  
Conner: Bye  
  
Shelby gets into the car.  
  
Tim: We will miss you man.  
Scott: I know.  
Conner: All ways were cocky.  
  
Scott laughs.  
  
Scott: Bye.  
Tim: Bye.  
Conner: Bye.  
Scott: Let us go Dad.  
Shelby: I loved it here, Scott.  
Scott: I am glad. I had fun.  
Shelby: Me too.  
Scott: I love you.  
Shelby: I love you too.  
  
Well their love did survive the lands outside of Horizon.  
  
One Chapter left.  
  
Sorry I have not updated in a wile I was on vacation.


	10. Welcome

Title: World's Greatest Love.  
Summary: Scott and Shelby spend the summer together.  
Spoilers: Up To Because I Love You.   
Declaimer: See Before Chapters.  
  
Chapter 9 Welcome  
  
Juliet: OMG! Welcome Back.  
Scott: Thanks, Jules.  
Auggie: How was your trip?  
Scott: It was great.  
Auggie: Where is Shelby?  
Scott: She ran off to go see Daisy.  
Auggie: Oh.  
Scott: What did you people do without me?  
Juliet: We did the usually stuff. Kat Left three weeks ago.  
Scott: Kat is gone.  
  
Girl's dorm  
  
Daisy: That Bitch.  
Scott: I know. She spiked Scott's drink. She wanted to break Scott and I up.  
Daisy: Well you showed her.  
  
Shelby laughs  
  
Shelby: With the exception of Jamie and Elaine I had the best summer ever.  
Daisy: So I take it that you and Scott got ready close.  
Shelby: I do not know what you are talking about. Scott and I never even kissed.  
Daisy: Bullshit! I saw the way you to were looking at one another. You wanted to jump him right there.  
  
Shelby and Daisy laughs.  
  
Shelby: Maybe Scott and I did a little touching. Ok, we did a lot of touching.   
Daisy: That is what I thought.  
  
Docks  
  
Shelby is sitting on a bench and has her feet in the water. Scott walks up but she does not notice. Scott puts his hands on Shelby's eyes.  
Scott: Guess who?  
Shelby: Scott!  
  
Scott sits down next to Shelby wraps his arms around her.  
  
Scott: I missed you today.  
Shelby: I missed you. I feel like I have not seen you in forever. I love you.  
Scott: I love you.  
  
The End


End file.
